Now I'm A Warrior
by austinstolemyheart
Summary: After Austin checks himself into rehab to deal with his drinking problem, he meets a girl who's so broken, but has so much to give to the world. If only she saw that herself. He quickly falls in love with her, and that's when everything starts to go horribly wrong. Auslly oneshot. Rated T for cursing. TW: Depression and self harm.


_**There's a lot of cursing and Ally's really OOC, although I always thought she had a darker and a sassier side to her that we never knew about. And this story is probably really inaccurate, because I don't know about rehab or the treatments available, but let's skip past that...**_

* * *

"_The latest teen sensation who has lost the plot is none other than Miami's very own Austin Moon! Last seen on Tuesday evening leaving a hotel drunkenly shouting at the paparazzi to leave him alone and he punched one in the face afterwards. He then stormed into his car and sped away. His fans are worried for his wellbeing and his family do ask for your support during this difficult time. I'm Meghan Simms and it's back to you in the studio Chloe!"_

He looks down at the bottle in his hand and drinks the remaining amount of vodka in a quick swig. The burning sensation is nothing to him now, he barely feels a thing. He throws the glass as the flat screen TV hanging on his bedroom wall, which falls down and breaks. He watches the glass smash, almost like a symbol for everything in his life that is crumbling down around him.

Mimi, his mother, runs in to sees what's going on. When she opens the door, he watches the smile on her face disappear, which has been happening to her a lot. Long gone are the days where she'd come into his room with a huge grin and a plate of pancakes, for when he was working hard on his new music.

He's really fucked up.

"Austin, what have you done this time?" she asks and she walks over to him.

He puts his head in his hands and starts to cry. "I wanted her to shut up."

She wraps her arms around her son and sighs. He can feel her rest her head on his back and they stay like this for a moment. It's the most mother-son interaction they've had since he's become famous.

When he finally sits up, he looks her in the eye. "I want them all to shut up."

"You know what you have to do sweetheart," she says as she brushes his blonde hair away from his eyes.

He bites his lip. He knew that this was coming, so why is he so scared? "I know."

* * *

The paparazzi follow him as he steps out of the car, taking pictures of this moment. It's the last time they'll see him for a while and he knows they'll try to sponge him for all he's worth now. All the stories of his crazy antics will be released for the world to see and he can't even stand up for himself. It's just so unfair.

He covers his face with his hoodie, ashamed, as he walks to the main doors. He hates the idea of everyone seeing him at a time like this, at a time he feels most vulnerable. He quickens his pace and pushes the door in front of him open.

Then the whole world feels like it's behind him, and nothing else matters except the fact that he's here. He's getting help and he's going to get his life back on track. But what hits him more is the fact that he actually managed to end up to a point so bad, that he had to be brought here. And then he's worrying about how he's going to go cold turkey with his problem. He's already craving alcohol, wishing he took a _little_ sip before he left.

He has to get out of here, he knows there's been some kind of mistake. He doesn't have a problem, he's just a little stressed from his job. He considers ringing up his management and asking them to book him a long holiday away to somewhere quiet, when he feels his mother grip his shoulder. It's comforting and brings him back to the real world. He needs to do this. Not just for him, but for her.

They talk to the receptionist who explains all about his upcoming treatment. He finds out that he'll be sharing a room with a girl called Ally and that his programme starts the next day. It all goes by so quick, that he barely feels the time ticking by. Before he knows it, he's being brought into the hallway to his room and has to say goodbye to his mother, which is the worst part.

"Mom, I'm really sorry," he whispers to her as he hugs her.

"Don't ever say that to me again son," she sniffles as she starts to cry. "You'll always be my little boy and I'll always love you. Just focus on getting better, please. I miss the old you."

He's told to hurry on and kisses her cheek. "I love you mom."

The door closes and he then he realises it's the last time he'll see her as a damaged person.

* * *

He opens the door which is where he'll be staying from now on to see a tiny room. He doesn't know how he's going to manage staying in such a small space, he never had to before. His tour bus is even bigger than this! There's a pair of bunk beds and two dressers. There's a door leading to a bathroom, which he can hear Ally use. He can't wait to meet her, considering he's going to be spending so much time with her. The receptionist leaves after explaining the rules and he throws his bag on the floor, jumping down on the bottom bunk and looks around.

The bathroom door opens and he turns his head, to see one of the most beautiful girls in his life walking out. She has gorgeous brown eyes, porcelain white skin and perfect brunette curls which fall to her shoulders. It also helps that she's in nothing but a towel and he throws her his famous smirk.

"Sup?" he says, lifting himself up.

She looks at him in disbelief and he realises she's probably a little star struck. Everyone is around him, so he gets used to it. "You're on my bunk."

Her voice sounds like an angel's voice. He quickly throws himself off the bed and leans against the bunk beds, trying to look good. She grabs clothes from her drawer and locks the bathroom door again.

He finds himself staring at the door, waiting for it to open and waiting to see her again. He knows he probably hasn't gotten off to the best of starts with her, but he can always make it up to her somehow. She opens the door a couple of minutes later, wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans and sits on her bed. She takes out her book and starts to write.

"What are you writing?" he asks and places his fingers on the notepad to see what she's doing.

She smacks his hand quickly and shoots daggers toward him. "Don't touch my book."

"Sorry," he says awkwardly. "I'm glad to be your new roommate, Ally."

She looks up and slams her pen down on the page. "How do you know my name?"

"The man at the desk told me?" he's getting nervous now.

"This is probably the part where I should ask you what your name is, but frankly my dear, I couldn't give two shits," she says and goes back to writing.

Now he's shocked. How does she not know him? "I'm Austin Moon!" he says and she doesn't respond. "You know…_You're gonna make, make, make 'em do a double take!"_

He's got a grin that goes across his face, but it's quickly wiped off when she looks at him blankly. "Nice song," she says finally and he can't tell whether she's being serious or condescending.

"I'm one of America's hottest singers around," he flashes a smile. "I'm a little shocked that you didn't know that, but I think we can get passed that!"

She closes her book and places it under her bed. He watches as she stands up and leans towards him, with a smirk on her face. "Let me get this straight. So you're another hot shot celebrity that thought he had it all and then got addicted to the high life and the hookers and ended up here?"

"No, it's not like that," he says, a little offended.

"Then what is it? You turned to alcohol or drugs because life's just _so_ hard?" she steps closer and they're inches away.

"No..."

"If you think having to deal with millions of people loving you and seeing you do no wrong is hard, then you're not cut out for this," she says coldly. "Welcome to reality! It fucking sucks."

She walks away from him and goes back to her bunk. This time, she goes under the blanket and rests her head on her pillow. He's really starting to hate her now. She doesn't know anything about him, it's not her job to judge him. Just as he's about to leave, she quickly clears her throat.

"Oh darling, you are so broken but no one seems to care."

* * *

Life sucks. He's just finished his first one-on-one counselling session and he's already fed up. It doesn't help that his new roommate is a pain in the ass. The least she could have done was welcome him and try making everything easier for him, considering its pretty fucking shit to have to go to rehab.

It's lunch time and everyone's lining up for their food. He clings onto his tray, as people start pushing past him to get to their food first. He doesn't get why everyone is in such a hurry and stands to watch them.

"You're doing it wrong," he hears a familiar voice behind him. He turns around in shock to see Ally behind him, with a sincere smile on her face.

But he doesn't get it. What is he doing wrong? What's happened to her to make her smile? Why is she striking up a conversation with him? "Oh yeah?"

"You need to fight for the food here," she explains. "We have burritos here that are orgasmic, but if you're too slow you're left with the crappy _I can't believe it's not meat!_ meat and that shit tastes just like cardboard."

She pushes her way through the crowd and he watches her, mouth wide open. How can someone so small be so strong? She comes back, with two burritos on her tray and smirks.

"Here you go," she pushes one onto his tray. "I don't do this twice, so man up."

She starts to walk away and he's left there, shocked. Is that supposed to be a compliment?

"Come on Rockstar!" she shouts and he quickly catches up to her.

He's really confused now. "Where are we going?"

She points to a table with three guys and two girls and they both start walking towards it. "Until you learn the ropes here, I guess I'll be your mentor. But you step out of line, even once, and I will not think twice about cutting your balls off."

He cringes at the thought and places the tray on the table. He sits in the seat beside Ally and some ginger kid. "I thought you hated me though."

"So you're the new guy!" a Latino girl says cheerily and drops her fork. "I'm Trish, pleasure to meet you."

"You too," he says shyly.

"You're Austin Moon!" a blonde says and it looks like she's going to attack him.

"Cassidy, calm your shit," Ally says without lifting her eyes up from her food.

"You're roommates with one of the hottest singers _ever_, it's a huge deal!" Cassidy says excitedly.

"I'm Elliot, that's Dallas, that's Kira and that's Dez," one of the boys says and he's finally got around to everyone.

"You know how Ally's kind of hormonal?" Dez whispers into his ear. He nods and Dez laughs to himself. "Be careful. One moment she's your best friend and then the next she's planning to feed you to crocodiles."

"Why?" he asks.

"That's just always how she was. She's a moody cow that's full of drama, but when she warms to you it's worth getting a fork thrown at you," Dez says and then goes back to eating. He notices that Ally's staring at the two and Dez looks down at his food embarrassed. She opens her mouth, still chewing and sniggers.

"I really am sorry for being so fucked up,"

* * *

On his tenth day in his programme, they're playing a game of cards in their room and he's losing, although he doesn't care. He's too concentrated on the look on her face when she wins and the way she sticks out her tongue when she's really contemplating her next move. She's beautiful. But she's also crazy, so he's not going there.

"Your move Rockstar," she says and he places his cards down. She looks at him with a confused expression but he shrugs.

"I've lost so many times I don't think there's a point of me playing anymore," he says with a slight grin.

"No one beats me at this. I've had a lot of time to practise here," she says victoriously.

He feels his heart break at that. How can someone like her be in somewhere like this? "What are you here for?"

"I'm depressed," she says.

"Why?" he asks.

"I said I'm depressed, not sad," she stands up and puts the cards in one of her drawers. She walks into the bathroom and starts to fix her hair.

He watches her, totally confused about who she really is. She's got so many walls built around her, hoping no one would get in. He's pretty good at reading people, but there's something impossible about her. All he knows is to watch out for her next mood swing, so he can try get as far away as he can.

"Holy fuck, I really hate myself," he hears her say and he gets up quickly. He goes into the bathroom and watches as she stares at herself in the mirror. "Why am I so ugly?"

He stares at her in disbelief. He's been around the world on tours and he's met a _lot_ of women, but there's something about her that makes his heart melt. She's the definition of beautiful to him, and he hates that she can't see it. "You're not ugly, you.."

"I know I'm ugly, cut the crap," she says walks out of the small bathroom. She climbs into her bed and stares at him. "I wish I looked differently."

"Are you really okay?" he asks, not knowing what to do.

"I am acting like I am okay. Please don't interrupt my performance,"

Before he has time to reply, she wraps the blanket around her and falls into a deep sleep. Every time he's close to finding out something about her or if she's annoyed, she falls asleep. To say it's annoying him is an understatement, but he's afraid of the repercussions of talking to her about it.

He wants to save her, but how can if she won't let him in?

* * *

He has a month left and he's actually doing okay. Well, that's what he tells himself to make sure he doesn't think about what comes after his times up here. She's dancing around the room when he comes in from another session. He's never seen this side to her and he watches with a goofy grin. She sees him and drags him with her, and they're both dancing. Well, he's dancing. She's flailing her arms around like a mad man, but she somehow makes it look cute.

She pulls him closer to her and she starts to laugh. He's never heard her properly laugh, it's a beautiful sound. He holds her hand and she smiles. "May I have this dance?" he asks in a fake English accent.

She smiles and bows. "Of course you may!"

He pulls her even closer and puts his hand on her waist. They go around the room and he even twirls her around the tiny room. She stands on his feet a lot of the time, but she looks so happy that he doesn't say anything.

"You look beautiful when you smile," he says which makes her blush.

He looks into her eyes and sees how truly happy she is at that moment. There's nothing more that he wants to do than kiss her. He wonders what her lips taste like, what it feels like to have her in his arms holding onto her all the time. He must have been too deep in thought, because the next thing he knows he's on the bed. She's pushed him and she's laughing manically.

Then she leans in. She goes onto the bed and climbs on top of him. His heart is beating wickedly and he can't breathe. This can't be real, it must be one of his crazy vivid dreams. Then he feels her breath getting closer to his face and he knows it's real.

There's a knock on the door and at first she ignores it, but a voice comes from the other side of the room saying there's a call for Ally and she reluctantly gets off. He watches her walk away and finally notices how good her ass is in her jeans.

He stays on the bed, for what seems like years, waiting for her to come back. He doesn't even know what will happen when she comes back, she's that unpredictable. Will they continue where they left off? He really hopes so, because this is practically the only thing he's been thinking off while he got here. They've been getting closer for a while now and she always leaves hints about them, but he thought that was just her craziness speaking, but maybe there was something more. He sure hopes so.

She barges into the room, tears falling from her eyes and she runs to the bathroom, locking it. He gets up, pushing all the thoughts about them aside and runs to the door, trying to open it. He can hear her sob and he's getting more desperate to open the door.

Neither of them give up for a few minutes, when she finally opens the door a little. He pushes it open quickly and feels sick when he sees her. She's got a tissue covering her wrist, trying to stop the blood and her skin is tearstained.

"What's this?" he says as he holds onto her shaking wrists.

"Let go!" she shouts and tries to escape his grasp. She shouts in frustration and tries to fight him away, but gives up.

"Why?" he asks, but she doesn't answer. She drops her head onto his chest instead and starts to cry again. He wraps his arms around her tightly, letting her know he's there for her, that he'll always be there for her. She finally stops crying and releases herself from his grasp. She walks to the sink and presses onto it. He watches her, trying not to cry. "You know, I like your skin better without the scars."

"Most girls my age have a pretty face, I just have scars," she deadpans and looks into the mirror at his reflection.

"You have both," he says and takes a deep breath. "But that's okay."

"What?" she asks.

"Your scars don't define you. What defines you is the person that you are, how you feel about yourself and how you treat others," he says and walks closer to her.

"So I'm defined as a shitty person then?" her voice cracks and she shuts her eyes.

"No, that's not true.."

"People don't understand me, and I don't understand them," she says and turns to face him. "I don't make friends anymore. The others just tolerate me, I know it."

"They don't Ally. They really do love you, you need to see that!" he says and she offers him a sad smile.

"I still hate myself though Rockstar."

* * *

He's waiting outside the group meeting with Dallas and it's pretty awkward. The two never really got along well, but since they're both here for alcoholism, they have to speak. Dallas seems a little shady to him, but he puts aside his nerves for the sake of their friendship.

"So how's Ally doing?" Dallas asks him.

"She's fine," he nods. It's a lie, she's been nothing but a mess since that call. She never leaves the room and is refusing treatment. The worse thing is that she's hidden the razor and he looks for it every time she falls asleep, but he can't find it. He doesn't even know how she smuggled it in.

"I haven't seen her in a while," Dallas points out.

"Oh, she's just been a little sick. She'll be fine," he smiles, trying to make Dallas believe him.

He keeps his eyes on the door, waiting for someone to come out and say that it's time for the meeting to begin. He's nervous talking about her with him, but he knows that's all they have in common. When he lifts his head, he sees Dallas smirking at something. He doesn't even bother to check, he's too tired. He's barely been sleeping, as he's been keeping an eye out on Ally every night.

"So, Ally's a little odd, isn't she?" Dallas asks.

"What?" he doesn't know what he's on about.

"I mean, I was her roommate for about a month, but I left because she was so annoying. How have you managed three months with her?" Dallas asks, his words getting louder.

"I don't know. It's a little hard at times," he admits out loud for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Dallas probes him even further.

"I mean, she's hard to keep up with, and to be honest, she's bat crap crazy. It does get annoying sometimes but…"

"Austin?" he turns to see Ally behind him.

"Ally?" he watches as she runs away and he follows her. Even though he feels like beating Dallas to a pulp right now, he needs to check on her.

He runs to their room and she's back in the bathroom, crying. He doesn't want to think about if she's doing anything else. He runs to the locked door to try barge it open like the movies, but to no avail. He gives up and just starts talking to her through the door.

"I didn't mean it," he says.

"I'm bat crap crazy! And annoying!" she shouts back.

He cringes at his word choices and starts to hate himself for even thinking it. Because the reality is, she's not. She's just broken. And he is too, which makes them fit perfectly together. "I didn't mean any of that, I swear. I just…I don't know what I was thinking."

"Your words cut like razors," she says coldly and his heart breaks into millions of tiny pieces. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but words will tear my skin apart."

He has to stop her, before it gets bad. Now that he has a chance to stop her. He steps back and runs to the door again, hoping to finally barge it in. But he misses her unlocking the door and falls straight into the room, falling into the bath. She snickers and walks out of the room. He quickly gets up and grabs onto her wrist tightly, feeling guilty when she winces at the pain. "Give it to me."

"No," she says and her walls are brought up again.

"Give it to me now!" he shouts.

She raises it and he tries to take the razor from her hand, but she slips it under her shirt and puts it down her bra. "No."

"Don't think that's going to stop me from getting it," he says and goes towards her.

"No! Don't you dare get it, I will get you in so much trouble!" she warns and he ignores it. "Help! Help! He's touching me!"

He steps away immediately, making her shut up. "What the hell?"

"You don't know anything about me, or my problems. I don't let anyone know what I'm going through. This has been the only escape from me and you want to take it away?" she shouts.

"It's unhealthy for you!" he says, raising his arms in frustration. "You need to stop!""

"I'll stop when I'm dead," she says angrily and sits herself down on her bunk.

"Tell me what's wrong," he sits beside her and he can tell she's trying not to cry.

"Nothing hurts more than being disappointed by the single person you thought you would never hurt you," she looks at him and he knows she's on about him. "Everything hurts. With that one cut, everything gets better for a second. But then it's back to normal and you keep going, looking for the happiness. I keep telling myself it's the last time, but who am I kidding?"

"Ally…"

"It's one of the things that's kept me alive. I don't know if you've ever felt like that before. That you wanted to sleep for a thousand years. Or just not exist," she lets a tear fall. He wraps his arm around her and she pushes herself closer to him.

"I do in a way. I'm tired of people telling me what to do and trying to live up to everyone's expectations. Fuck off. This is my life. Not yours. Don't worry about what I do," he admits. "I know it's not to the extent you do, but these past months of freedom have been an eye opener to me. I mean, all the craziness took my love of music away, and I turned to drink so I could just be a regular person."

"We're just lost souls, aren't we Rockstar?" she smiles and wipes the tears from her eyes.

"We should be happy," he says.

"Who the fuck is happy?" she retorts.

"You will be, soon. I promise," he says sincerely. "We can't spend all our lives miserable, you know? Life is short!"

"But not short enough."

* * *

On his last day, he's sitting on Ally's bunk with her. He's just finished packing and the two are engaging in small talk. He should be excited about leaving, but he's not. He's really happy that he can see his mom again and go back to his music, but a part of him doesn't want to leave Ally behind.

"And that's why you should read!" she says and he nods along, pretending he was listening to her. "I've always preferred books more than reality."

"Really? That's crazy!" he says and she nods.

"It's a great way to escape from everything," she says. "When I was younger, I once got in trouble and my punishment was not being able to read. It was hell!"

He laughs at that, because it seems like such a different Ally to the one he knows now.

"I'm really going to miss you Austin," she says.

He gives her a small smile. "This isn't goodbye, you know."

"Isn't it?" she says.

Then he does it. He leans in and he kisses her. Just like that. After all those weeks of thinking about her, her laugh, her smile, what their first kiss would be like (if it ever happened) and it's so simple. And she kisses him back. Sure, she had frozen against him for a moment, but that was just from the sheer shock of the kiss. She melts into it, and kisses him back, and it's beautiful.

A knock on the door interrupts them and it's time for him to go. They break apart and he needs to find his breath. She smiles at him and he doesn't want to leave. Everything's perfect.

"Go knock 'em dead Rockstar," she says sadly.

"You're going to get better and then you will come find me, okay?" he asks and she doesn't answer.

"Don't get attached to me," she says and kisses his cheek.

"What?" he doesn't get it. Why doesn't she want to leave and be with him? "I won't give up on you."

"Please miss me."

* * *

He comes home after a long day from working in the studio to find his mom sitting down on the sofa, looking worried. He drops his leather jacket and looks at her, trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Mom? Are you okay?" he asks.

"Austin…I'm so sorry," she says and he gets worried. She motions for him to sit down beside her and he does what he's told.

"Mom, what happened?" he asks.

"I got a call today, about an hour after you left," she says. "It was from the hospital."

"Who died?" he asks. "Where's dad? Is he there?"

"No, your father is fine," she says. "It's Ally."

Those two words brought him right back to the pain he felt long before he met her. "No…"

"She was found by a girl called Kira in her room a couple of days ago," she tells him. "She was rushed to the hospital straight after."

"And?"

"I am so sorry Austin," she says and starts to cry. He stares at her, letting the news sink in.

"You're lying," he shouts and stands up. "Why would you lie about something like that?"

"I know it's hard to believe and I know how much you loved her," she says, trying to cool him down.

"No you don't!" he shouts. How could she have known, when he didn't really know until now? He kept telling himself he was just looking to get laid and make a friend, when really, she had gotten under his skin and made him love her.

"Austin…"

"No! Look, I need to go. I just…I need to be alone," he says more calmly.

"You have a concert tonight, remember?" she reminds him and he's suddenly weighed down with the pressure of that too. "Do you want me to call and ask them to cancel it?"

"No, no I'll do it," he says and walks out of his house. He drives to the arena and although there's a couple of an hour to go, he sits in the building on his own. He's sitting on the stage, his feet dangling off it when he closes his eyes. If he can concentrate really hard, he can still feel the taste of her lips on his mouth. He runs his finger over them, taking it all in.

And before he knows it, the show is starting and he's looking down at the thousands of screaming fans that have come to see him.

"Before we start the show, I just need to say a few words," he says and everyone goes quiet. "I just found out a couple of hours ago that one of my dearest friends, Ally, is dead. I met her when I needed help the most and I just want to say to her that I am so sorry that I wasn't there when you needed my help."

The crowd goes silent and he starts to play a song on his guitar slowly, trying his best not to cry. It hits him that he hasn't even cried yet, so on stage wouldn't be the best place for that.

He should have noticed something was wrong with her.

He should have been there for her.

He should have saved her.

"I wish you were here, but you're not. You're _there_. And there doesn't know how lucky it is."

* * *

It's been a week since the funeral, and he's back to where it all began. He's in some hotel room somewhere in the world, drinking to stop the pain. He swore to himself he'd never touch it again, but he doesn't care anymore. The only thing he feels right now is numbness.

He throws the empty vodka bottle away and goes to search for his next drink. He unscrews the lid and throws it to the ground, taking a large gulp.

"Hey Ally," he shouts and looks to the ceiling. "Would you care if I died? I'm drowning in my own fucking mind right now, all thanks to you! I've been down this road one too many times, I know what's going to happen next," he takes another sip.

"Here I am again. Feeling like I'm not wanted. Feeling like I'm worthless. And even though I'm alive, feeling dead."

* * *

He doesn't leave the room, even though he has concerts to go to and hotel managers shouting at him. He has enough booze stored in here to last him a month, or at least two weeks' worth of heavy drinking.

And during the second week, he gets tired. He gets really tired, but he's been sleeping regularly so he _knows_ what's coming next.

"There's no way you can make it without me, right?"

His head snaps up and his breath completely abandons him. He whips around, looking up to meet the same soft brown eyes he knew so long ago. "Ally…"

"So maybe I lied," she says as walks closer to him. "I might have been a huge fan of your music before I met you."

"I knew it," he says with a cocky grin. "It's you. It really is _you_."

"You asshole, you've really messed up this time, haven't you?" she asks and sits down beside him.

"My head is such a mess right now. I mean, I'm just a walking failure," he says shakily. "Why'd you do it Ally?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Every night I somehow convinced myself, tomorrow will be different. But it never was. When I realised it wasn't, it was really bleak," she rests her hand on his and even though it's not real, he can feel it. "So then I just told myself: Just leave. They will forget you, everyone does. They'll be much happier without you."

"You're the only person I know that hated you, I don't know why you'd think like that," he says and takes a deep breath. _He's just so tired. _

"I'm sorry for fucking everything up. I'm sorry I've let you down. I'm really sorry, okay? How many times do I need to say that? Nobody truly cared about me, until it was too late to undo the scars I left on my skin. That was until you showed up," she murmurs. "No matter what I do, I ruin everything."

"No, you don't. I mean, you did for me when you killed yourself, but that's the first big thing you did," he says seriously. She just nods and there's a silence between them.

"I missed you," she whispers hoarsely.

"I missed you, too, Ally," he says, trying desperately not to cry. "And I never stopped loving you, you know."

She looks up at him, tears threatening to escape from her own eyes. "And I certainly never stopped being in _love_ with you, Austin Moon," she finishes.

He closes his eyes and opens them quickly to see that she's still there. But he can't help but close them again.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"It's time, isn't it?" he asks after clearing his throat.

"It's time," she says with a small nod.

* * *

_**I don't think it was a sad or a happy ending, I think it was a peaceful one. He got to die with the one person he truly loved. **_

_**Anyways, I was sick in bed today and I decided to be productive and wrote this! Please sent me a review to tell me what you thought of it. It would definitely help me improve my writing for my next stories.**_


End file.
